erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nik'kurith
Nik'kurith is a large, sandy desert located in south eastern Eidyn. It is near-completely covered in sand, though has some oasises scattered about. Unlike most locations in the desert, the coast seems to house more plant life. Other than the coast and oasises, there is very little, if any, other plant life in the region. Nik'kurith is home to the Ik'thikiss, a race of insectoid people. While a good portion of Nik'kurith is uninhabited by the Ik'thikiss, they still have many cities and settlements scattered around the deserts. Points of Interest Nik'nikizt The largest and most important of the Ik'thikiss cities, Nik'nikizt is home to both the Emperess and the Gik'thikin Corp. leader, Jik'sezik, the two most loved individuals in Ik'thikiss history. Nik'nikizt is also home to the Bj'niztik Arena and the Nisk'Sikur Opera House, both of which are home to some of the greatest entertainment in Ik'thikiss culture. Nuk'inkit Nuk'inkit is a coastal city and home to the Nuk'inkit Harbor. Here, fishermen test their skills with the ocean life and hold monthly competitions for whoever can catch the largest fish. Nuk'inkit is also the home of the Xivk'likin Cartel, the largest criminal organization within Nik'kurith. The Ghik'tikus Oasis The Ghik'tikus Oasis is a watery paradise where Ik'thikiss Viziers and Priests go to for meetings. In the early days of Ik'thikiss culture, it was not uncommon for boys of 14 years of age to be sent to test combat skills against a full grown Ghik'tikus Serpent. The Vhis'kisst Caverns The Vhis'kisst Caverns are an ancient spiritual location for the Ik'thikiss people in their earlier days. These caverns were a place where boys of 14 years of age were sent to battle a Vhis'kisst Spider. These caverns were later turned into a tomb for Emperess Bhik'terik III, the last of the Emperesses before Nik'ikris the Ever-Wise assassinated her successor, who's name has been lost in history. Today, it is a common location for children to dare each other, one of these dares being to spend an hour in Bhik'terik III's sarcophagus. The Old Quarry The Old Quarry is a mysterious location in Nik'kurith, shrouded in secrecy. There is no known history on the quarry, though it has hinted at few different scenarios, the most notable being that Nik'kurith was either once ruled by a long-lost race, or that the Ik'thikiss had a history of slavery. Other than these, there are also several other cities around the region that are worth exploring. Wildlife *Ghik'tikus Serpent - Large aquatic creatures that live in the oasises and rivers. *Vhis'kisst Spider - Large spiders with a deadly toxin. They tend to live in caves. *Wisk'tikit Rattler - Deadly and potentially hostile species of rattlesnakes. *Hik'wikittis Scorpion - A feared species of scorpions, about the size of a house cat. *Yis'tikin Scarab - A species of Scarab Beetles, often kept as companions of the Ik'thikiss. *Ut'tukit Camels - A species of grey camels, often used as mounts for the Ik'thikiss. *Pik'tisuk Tunneler - Large, destructive worms that burrow underground and devour lifestock, though have also been known to kill Ik'thikiss farmers. *Sunscorched Sand Dragon - A species of rare and majaestic reptiles that live under the sand. They are often peaceful, though will attack if harmed.